Painted On My Heart
by JessiKal6
Summary: Set in Season 1. Nathan and Lucas both lost there hearts to a certain blonde and never quite got them back before they tried to move on. Leyton,Brucas,Naley,Pathan
1. Chapter 1

**Painted On My Heart**

Season 1;

_Peyton and Nathan are broken up and his with Haley now._

_Lucas and Brooke are together, he never cheated on her with Peyton._

_Lucas never got in an accident; this is placed around the time of the Classic._

Lucas Scott watched as Peyton Sawyer walked down the hallway of Tree Hill High. He once thought she had been the one for him, and part of him still felt that way , which he really shouldn't be thinking considering he was dating her best friend, or ex best friend ?, Brooke David. Peyton and Brooke had been best friends, but when Brooke had started dating Lucas, Peyton had slowly cut her out of her life. Peyton mostly only hung out with Jake Jagielski now. He thought over time he would begin to love Brooke and forget about Peyton but now he was beginning to wonder if that was true.

Nathan Scott sat with his girlfriend Haley quietly eating his lunch, she was babbling about a fight had with her friend. He knew he should be concentrating what his girlfriend was saying but all he could see was the curly haired blonde sitting a few tables away. The blonde had once been his girlfriend, and although he had never showed it he had really and truly loved her. He loved Haley, but his love for Peyton had been different. It had been hot and passionate love, while his love for Haley was sweet and new. Peyton noticed him staring and gave him a quick smile, he smiled back and then quickly zoned in on Haley.

"Nathan? Where were you just now?" She asked softly, noticing he hadn't been paying attention to a word she said.

"Sorry" He mumbled quickly "A lot on my mind. Dan, school, basketball, the usual"

"Need to talk?" She asked, taking his hand and rubbing it softly and giving that Haley smile that usually made him melt

"No, it's nothing … really" he gave her a quick kiss and stood up "I got to go talk to Whity.. Catch up with you later?"

"Sure" she nodded her voice just a little above a whisper. Lately Nathan was always off in a world of his own and she was worried she would lose him as quickly as she had found him.

* * *

Peyton sat on the steps of the school, stretching out her legs and basking in some of the last bit of warm sun before winter. The skirt of her cheerleading uniform rose dangerously high but she wasn't very worried. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards. "Peyt" a familiar voice said

She opened her eyes to find her ex boyfriend Nathan's piercing blue ones starring into her own "Nate" she said softly

"What are you doing here Sawyer? Cheerleading practice was over awhile ago" he asked, plopping down beside her

"So was basketball" she countered, closing her eyes once more

"You know I like to stay later then the others" he reminded, he checked out her legs and gave a little gulp. It seemed that those legs still had the same affect on him.

"hmm" was her only reply

"And your here because?" he asked again, resisting the urge to just reach out and touch her

"Jake" She sighed, opening her eyes and sitting fully up "He had to talk to Whitey"

"Right" he nodded "You guys are pretty tight these days. What's going on there"

"Were friends" she crooked her eyebrow "not that it's really any of your concerns".

"Ah there's the Peyton I know" Nathan smirked

She gave her crooked little smile and everything felt normal for a spilt moment.

"Peyton" Jake's voice interrupted as he jogged down the steps "Ready?"

Peyton quickly stood up "See yah around Nate" she nodded and walked off with Jake. But Nathan sat for a few more minutes and wondered to himself what thing would be like if he had treated Peyton the way he should have.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peyton!" Brooke gently tapped her friends shoulder and sat down beside her "Can we please talk"

"Umm.." Peyton hesitated, and then slowly nodded yes. Surprising herself and especially surprising Brooke.

"P Sawyer" Brooke gave a small smile "I miss you. Listen I guess that me being with Lucas is a little uncomfortable for you but please, for the sake of our friendship can we try and get past it. I know you going to say that, that's not it. But I know it is!, it's been 2 months now and I love him Peyt. I really do"

Peyton had to look away from Brooke's pleading eyes. She wanted to shout "I loved him Brooke!, but that didn't stop you from sleeping with him!". She sighed and looked back "Listen Brooke, i don't know. Things are confusing right now, and I think maybe our friendship should stay on hold right now. I loved him to you know, and it kind of takes awhile to get over seeing your best friend with the guy you loved". She quickly gathered her drawing materials and hurried out of the library door, leaving Brooke sitting speechless in her wake.

* * *

Peyton was sprinting down the hall towards the main entrance. She wanted to make it to her house quickly so she could let out the tears that were building in her eyes. She was walking so fast she didn't notice the person standing in front of her. She landed with a soft thud on the floor

"Peyton?" Nathan asked worried, quickly sweeping her up from the floor "Are you okay? I guess I wasn't watching where I was going"

"I think it was more me that wasn't watching where I was going" she mumbled and wiped a few escaped tears from her eyes "Listen I gotta run, see you around okay?"

Nathan was about to ask what was wrong when she took of sprinting again. He stood and debated for a moment then immediately took off after her. "Peyton" he cried, grabbing her hair and causing her to halt right in front of her car

"God!" she screamed "Why are guys such jerks!"

"Me?" Nathan asked confused

"you" she nodded slowly "Lucas" . She started to smile, remembering a similar moment that had happened just a few months ago.

"What's going on Peyt?" He asked, suddenly aware that his hand was still on her arm. She seemed to have noticed to because she pulled away

"Life I guess" she shrugged, pulling herself up on the hood of her car in a sitting position "So much changed in so little time. I guess. 4 months ago Nate me and you were a couple, Brooke was my best friend forever, and I don't think we even knew that Jake, Lucas and Haley went to this school. And now, Jake's my only friend, Brooke's with Lucas, and your with Haley. When did this happen, because I can't seem to remember when everything went wrong". At this point tears were freely flowing down her face. Nathan always had hated seeing her cry; he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"God Peyton" he whispered into her blonde locks "why did we have to hurt each other the way we did. Sometimes I wish we could go back, back to the beginning and start all over again. If we had been more open with each other maybe things could have been different", his voice then dropped below even that of a whisper "you could still be mine".

-

Lucas had slept in that morning; he had walked slowly to school. He had a lot on his mind lately. Mostly he had Peyton on his mind. He missed her, he was beginning to think that he missed her more then he liked being with Brooke. Those were the kinds of things running threw his mind when he walked into the parking lot and stumbled upon Nathan holding Peyton. He was speechless. What about Haley? He thought Peyton hated Nathan, they had ended so badly?, were they getting back together? Have I lost her for good? That's when he fully came to the realization that he was still very much in love with his girlfriend's best friend.

-

"Want to get out of here?" Peyton asked softly, pulling away from Nathan and locking her big brown eyes with his beautiful blue ones. He nodded and reluctantly let her slip from his hold. He hopped in her passenger seat and she brushed a few more tears away before starting the car up. They were both silent as they drove, nether quite sure where they were headed. "the beach house" Nathan said quietly and she only nodded. The beach house was a place that held many memories for them as a couple. Some good, some bad. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time he brought her there.

**--  
**

_They had been 15 and walked threw the front door of his dad's beach house hand in hand. They had only been an 'official' couple for a mere month, but he was the captain of the basketball team and she was one of the prettiest girl in the grade so people had suspected one say these two would one day be a couple. They nervously sat down on the couch, both not sure what the other was expecting to happen on this little visit._

"_Nathan?" she finally spoke up "Why exactly did you bring me here?"_

"_Umm.." he nervously fiddled with a loose thread on his sweater "Well.. I kind of wanted to be alone with you"_

"_Oh" her eyes darted from Nathan to the stairs leading upstairs and then back to Nathan "I see then"_

"_Peyton" he said softly and reached for her hand "Just because were alone, doesn't mean we have to ... You know" he shrugged "I wanted to get away from Brooke, Tim our parents and everybody really, and just be ... us I guess. You know?"_

_  
A genuine smile formed on her lips and she nodded "I know"_

_--_

"A lot has changed since then, huh?" she smirked, thinking of the very same memory as they pulled into the drive way.

He nodded in agreement "We were so different back then"

"Maybe not so different. I think you're more like your old self these days... Since Haley" she finally dared to bring up the elephant, so to speak, in the room.

"or maybe just since I realized I lost you" he stopped at the door and tucked a stray curl back behind her hair " I never planned on being with Haley, Peyt. I wanted to win you back, Haley just sort of happened"

Peyton nodded and shrugged "I never meant for Lucas to happen, but he did. You can't help who you fall for"

"Your still hung up on him I take it" Nathan sighed fumbling with the key to the house.

"Not so much" Peyton admitted "Things are just… one big confusion"

"I get that" he nodded, finally getting the door open.

They sat down on the couch, feeling as if they had come back to that moment so long ago. "Why exactly did you bring me here" Peyton smiled, repeating the same words she had said before on the very same couch

"I kind of wanted to be alone with you ... "Nathan smiled "and I never brought you here, you brought me here this time"

"You suggested it" she laughed slapping his arm

"I missed that" he said and suddenly it seemed as if the world had stopped

"What" she asked taking a deep breathe

"Your laugh" he smiled, moving a little closer, "Us..."

Everything grew serious and before either knew what was happening Nathan's lips were softly brushing against Peyton's.


	3. Chapter 3

"We can't" Peyton whispered, she had moved just far enough away so that there lips were no longer touching but she was now resting her head against his. She didn't think she had ever felt so much passion as she had with that little kiss and being so close to Nathan "Haley" she reminded

"Peyton, I need you so bad. I need us" Nathan pleaded

"We can't do this to her Nate, she deserves so much better" Peyton pulled away and stood up, as much as it hurt her to do so

Nathan blinked away tears and coughed "Your right". He stood up and silently followed Peyton out to her car. Neither spoke the whole back to Tree Hill until Nathan was about to get out of the car. He turned and looked at Peyton "I can't pretend that never happened, I can't pretend I don't feel this way about you Peyton". Without waiting for her response he got out of the car and jogged up to his house not looking back as she drove away.

**_--_**

"Where's your head at Peyton?" Jake asked his friend as they sat wordlessly on Peyton's bed with his daughter Jenny.

She looked up at him and gave a quick smile "Sorry, I was just thinking about school"

"I find that hard to believe" he smirked, handing Jenny a little teddy bear in order to stop her from fussing. She shook her head and handed the little girl her keys and got a big smile in response

"Considering you were in school less then a period today".

"I just couldn't be there anymore, you know" she shrugged, laughing a little at Jenny

"You really good with her you know" he pointed out

"I know" she replied, and then gave him one of her rare real smiles "I love her"

"She loves you to" he smiled happy that Peyton could be the mother figure she didn't have "I don't think I can even explain how thrilled I am that Nikki left again. I don't think I could bare losing Jenny"

"I'm so happy for you Jake". She picked up Jenny and hugged her close "Jenny's so lucky to have you"

"I'm luckier to have her" Jake smiled at the sight of his daughter and good friend "And just as lucky to have you"

"You guys are all I have these days, and I wouldn't trade it for anything"

"Not even Lucas?" Jake asked, not sure if he was stepping his boundaries. He really didn't want Peyton to start to block him out, but he felt like she really needed someone to talk to

"Not even for Lucas" she nodded, her facial expression dropping a little "Me and Lucas were not meant to be"

"Lucas is a good guy, but I think you may be a better girl"

"Thanks Jake" Peyton smiled, and then grew serious "Can I tell you something Jake? You have to promise not to tell anyone"

"sure" he nodded, worried about her grim face

"I think I may still be in love with Nathan"

_**--**_

"Lucas?" Brooke asked, tapping him lightly on the shoulder "Lucas?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, snapping from his daze

"Have you been listening to me at all?" Brooke whined

"Sorry Brooke" he smiled, kissing her softly on the cheek "I have a lot on my mind"

"Care to share" she smiled

"The usual. Family, Basketball... The classic is coming you know"

"Do I ever know!!? This is my year to win!" Lucas had to smile at the look of determination on her face

"You will Brooke" He cupped her face and gave her small kiss "I believe in you"

"Thanks boyfriend" Brooke replied cheerily, grinning from ear to ear "But you know, what im most looking forward to is me and you and a hotel room"

He nodded and suddenly became lost in his thoughts again "So is Peyton going?"

"She's still on the team so I guess, but then again you never know with that girl" Brooke sighed, suddenly pouting "I tried to talk to her today, you know"

"Really?" Lucas's head shot up and he suddenly became interested again "What happened?"

"I asked her if we could be friends again and basically she said no" Brooke said sadly, laying her head on Lucas's shoulder " I don't understand Luke. I thought she was over you"

"ahm" Lucas coughed "Brooke there's something I never told you, something I should tell you?"

"What is it?" She asked bolting up in alarm

"You remember the night of our first date? And Peyton showed up at my house" Brooke slowly began to nod, already beginning understanding what he was getting at "Well she told me she wanted to be with me. That she wanted everything that I had wanted. That she wanted to be with me"

"Omg" Brooke whispered "How could I not ... I guess deep down I always... No wonder she hates me" she finally said with a puff and finally fully understanding.

"She doesn't hate you Brooke" Lucas held her close "It's just all so confusing"

"Lucas" Brooke whimpered "What should we do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, knowing that things with him and Brooke would never be the same after this conversation ended. She sat up and looked at his dark brown eyes "Broody" she said sadly "We are hurting Peyton. I care about you so much, more then you could ever really know, but Peyton's been my best friend forever. I love her more then anyone, she's my family. I can't do this to her"

"Were breaking up aren't we" he sighed, avoiding her tear-filled blue eyes

"I'm sorry Luke" She said, her voice choked with tears "I wish it could be different"

"Me to" He nodded and gave her one last hug "I'll miss you cheery"

"I'll miss you Broody" she whispered and gave him a slow soft kiss on the cheek "I'll see you around okay"

He nodded and watched helplessly as she tearfully fled the room. He wasn't sure at what point his life had become such a drama. Life had been simple once upon a time. He sat down and his computer and clicked on the familiar bookmark. When it loaded he saw that Peyton was with Jake and Jenny. He watched her for a few more minutes and when he saw Jake getting ready to leave he knew this could be his chance. He cared for Brooke, but what he felt for Peyton was much stronger then caring. He loved her .


	4. chapter 4

Peyton was sitting silently in her room, which was very unusual for her , drawing a picture of Jake and Jenny. She was so into her drawing that she didn't feel the presence in her room till it was standing right above her

"Peyton?"

She jolted up and gave a low scream "God Lucas! Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"Sorry" he chuckled "I didn't realize you were so zoned out. What are you drawing?' He asked sitting down beside her on the bed

"Jake and Jenny" she answered with a small smile, holding up the half finished sketch

"That's a great picture Peyt" He smiled

"Yeah.." she suddenly grew uncomfortable "So what are you doing here?" she began to fidget with her bedspread

"I really wanted to talk to you about Brooke.."

"Can we not?' she cut him off "I know Brooke wants everything to go back to the way things were but they just can't okay. She knew I cared about you but she became your girlfriend anyways. Someday I know we'll be okay, but not yet .." she sighed when she finished her rant and looked away

"I'm not here to talk about that" he said softly

"Then what are you here to talk about?" she asked, growing confused

"We broke up today Peyton.."

"Why!?" She asked dropping her pencil onto the floor

"I told her about you coming that night, and she decided that it was for the best that we break up"

"She didn't know?" Peyton was so confused, this whole time she had seen Brooke has the bad friend who had stolen her guy.. But Brooke didn't even know Lucas was 'her's'.. She had thought Peyton was over him "wow"

Lucas nodded "Peyton, listen I wanted to talk to you about us.."

"Us?" Peyton asked, taken back by surprise "Lucas there is no us. There's been no 'us' since there's been a 'you and my best friend'"

"Peyton, I never stopped caring about you.. It's just that things were so complicated with you and so easy with Brooke. I wanted to just take the easy way out and I thought she could help me forget about you.. But she couldn't Peyton. It's always been you; I share a connection with you that I never thought was even possible"

"Lucas.. Brooke just broke up with you. Even if I wanted to, which im not sure that I do, I couldn't' just be with you. We may not be the same as we were but I love Brooke more then that. I know she cares about you a lot , and if she's going to give you up for me and then I can't not do the same for her .. so to speak. And besides that.. There's a lot happening in my life right now and I think getting involved with you would add even more confusion into it"

"It's Nathan isn't it?" Lucas asked threw gritted teeth " You still have feelings for him don't you?"

"What?" She gasped "Lucas.."

"He has a girlfriend Peyton, Haley cares about Nathan so much"

"I know she does" Peyton's eyes welled up with tears "I don't still have feelings for Nathan, were barely even friends"

"Then why were you hugging him in the parking lot at school today Peyton? God! His so bad for you Peyton. Bad for you and bad for Haley. I don't want to see you getting messed up with him again" he gently lay his hand on her arm "I don't want to see you hurt"

"You hurt me more then he ever did Lucas" She swiped his hand away "You broke my heart" she yelled, her tears flowing down her face "You slept with my BEST FRIEND Lucas!, do you even know how bad that hurts"

"As bad as pouring your heart out to someone and them running away" He yelled back

"I poured my heart out to you to Lucas and then Brooke walked out wearing your sweater and only your sweater. I think that hurts just a little bit more" She cried jumping from her position on the bed

"Peyton I'm sorry" he shamefully said

"I think you should leave Luke" Peyton said softly, not even able to make eye contact with him

"Please Peyt.." He voice full of pain

"Just go Lucas" she whispered, not moving until he walked from the room. She sank to the floor and bust into tears. This morning she had woken without Nathan and Lucas in her life anymore and now all of sudden both were back in full force.

**--**

"I saw what happened" he said gently standing from his spot by her doorframe "I was watching"

She didn't answer just merely nodded

"He wants you back huh?' He asked slowing walking over to her

"In order to have me back he would've have to have me to start with, now wouldn't he" she had gone back to sketching and now was almost done

"You know what I mean" he sighed, reaching out and taking the pad of paper from her hands "Peyton talk to me"

"What is there to say!?" she asked "God! I can't handle this"

"Then let's get out of here"

"Oh yah? That would solve everything" she grunted

"I never said it would solve anything" he pointed out with a smirk "But it would help get your mind off things"

"Thanks" she smiled but shook her head "I shouldn't tho"

"Don't say I never offered, but hey about what you said earlier.."

"I don't want to talk about it, forget I ever.." she shook her head and sunk back into her pillow

"You know I can't"

"Nathan please" her eyes were full of emotion "we can't! Haley!"

"Is Haley the only thing in our way?" he asked reaching out and taking her hand "Because I do care about her but I'm in love with you Peyton! And if you still love me then I think we should give us another shot. I think we could be good this time"

She hesitantly reached out her trembling hand and ran it over his cheek "I do still have feelings for you Nate". Nathan's face lit up and he moved to kiss her but she turned away "But I think we should wait. You're still going out with Haley, and we both have so many things going on"

"Peyton, I'm going to end things with Haley. I don't want to string her along, and I am willing to wait for you but I love you and I want to be with you"

"Soon" she whispered kissing him softly on the cheek "I promise"

"Okay" he smiled and pulled her into a hug "I've missed you so much"

'I missed you to Nate" she smiled taking everything all in and finding it all feeling so normal. So normal and good.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nathan?' Haley called, jogging up beside him as he walked towards the school "Wait up"

"Hey Hales" Nathan nodded with a small smile

"Where were you last night?" She asked with a smile "I tried calling you?"

"Sorry" he shrugged "I meant to tell you that I had a dinner with your parents"

"oh.. that's okay " She smiled and took his hand "I missed you though"

"I missed you to" he gave a soft kiss on the cheek "Hey, do you think maybe we could hang out tonight?"

"Sure" she nodded "walk me to my locker?'

He nodded and headed hand in hand with Haley into the school, not noticing Peyton watching from her position on the school steps. She sighed and knew that Haley was Nathan's girlfriend and hand holding came with that position and that soon Haley and Nathan would no longer be a couple but she still felt jealous. It had been her hand they he had been holding only a few hours ago. She felt a presence above her and looked up to see Lucas frowning down at her "Can we talk?"

"Lucas I'm not the mood to fight with you" she sighed, collecting her books and starting to walk into the school

"And I'm not in the mood for you to fight with me, can we just talk though?" He looked so sad that she uncertainly nodded

"Thanks" he gave her a small smile and held the main door open for her "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, I shouldn't have acted that way"

"Its okay" she shrugged "For what it's worth I'm sorry"

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He asked stopping in front of her locker

"For running away at Nathan's that time" she shrugged and opened her lock "For everything I guess"

"Start over?" he suggested with a smile

"Sure" she nodded "Friends"

"Friends" He agreed "So I'll be seein ya?"

"You'll be seein me all weekend; The Classic is upon us once again" She laughed and laid some books in her locker "Bye Lucas"

"Bye Peyt." He watched as she walked down the hall to class and smiled. He would have all weekend to convince Peyton that they could be good together, that maybe that could have a second chance.

* * *

"Hi Brooke" Peyton nodded, slipping into her desk in English class

"P Sawyer" Brooke looked up in surprise "hi!"

"Listen .. umm .. about the other day I think maybe I was a little to harsh"

"Yah?" Brooke asked her face lighting up

"I think we should try to get back to where we were. Ho's over Bro's?"

"I've missed us P Sawyer"

"I've missed us to B Davis" Peyton grinned. With Brooke back in her life and a possible reunion with Nathan her life would go back to normal.

"Hang out after school?" Brooke asked nudging her arm

Peyton nodded and opened her book as the teacher walked in the room

--

"So" Brooke cried dramatically throwing herself on Peyton's bed "The Classic"

"The classic" Peyton nodded

"Two of us are single, and there are many basketball teams going to be there"

"Brooke I need to tell you something" Peyton's voice grew serious and she sat down in her chair across from Brooke

"What is it Peyton?" Brooke grew worried "Is this about Lucas?"

"No" Peyton shook her head "You might not believe this .. but it's about Nathan"

"What about him?'

" Well.. the thing is .."

"You still love him!" Brooke cried leaping from the bed

"How did you know?" Peyton cried

"When did this happen?" Brooke asked, ignoring the question "it's been months since you guys broke up!'

"It just kind of happened. Well I mean it's been there all along , but now I guess it's all sort of out in the open"

"Does he know? What about Haley? Ohhh P Sawyer"

"He knows, his breaking up with her" She shrugged "This is such a mess"

"I don't know what to say .. " Brooke mumbled sitting back down on the bed

"That's a first" Peyton snorted

"Hey!" she cried throwing a pillow at her friend "This is a lot to process"

"Tell me about it" Peyton sighed moving from her chair to the bed next to Brooke "These have been the most confusing few days of my life"

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well it all started the other day after school.."

* * *

"Hi you" Haley smiled coming up behind Nathan and bending down to kiss him "What's up?'

"Can we talk Hales" Nathan's face was serious, which really worried Haley

"What's wrong Nathan?"

He took a deep breathe and began "Listen Haley, I really care about you.."

"I care about you to "she smiled, cutting in

He nodded, she was really making this hard for him "I don't know how to really say this" he mumbled

"I love you" she blurted out

"What?" he asked, taken back by her out burst

"I love you Nathan" she smiled "you mean the world to me"

"I don't know what to say" he mumbled, avoiding her eyes

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know" he started rambling "Really it's okay. On to a different subject, the Classic is this weekend. Lucas asked me to go watch, so I think im going to"

"That's nice, I like the sound of that" he nodded "Listen I should go. But call me later"

"Nathan I thought we were supposed to hang out. Listen I'm sorry if I scared you with this whole I love you thing. I'm not expecting anything from you Nate, I just want things to be the same"

"Sure" he nodded and kissed her before standing up "it's just that you mentioning the Classic made me remember that I have to practice my foul shots. I'll try and catch up with you later. Bye Hales". He bolted from the café so fast that she didn't even have time to get a word in. Her eyes welled with tears, she had hoped that to go much better then that. But Nathan was her boyfriend, and hopefully someday he would return her feelings.

--

Nathan paced the River court while waiting for Peyton. He had called her as soon as he left the café, they really needed to talk. He heard her foot steps before he saw her

"Hi" she nervously waved coming up beside him "What's up?"

"I couldn't do it Peyton"

"Couldn't do what?"

"Break up with her"

"Oh" she whispered sadly "okay then. It's probably for the best anyways right"

"No!, that's not what I mean. I still want to be with you Peyton, god more then ever, but it's so hard to hurt her. But she's going to the Classic this weekend so I'm going to do it there"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I have to, I can't lead her on"

She nodded and took his hand "It'll be okay Nathan"

"God" he whispered, pulling her close to him "This is all so hard"

"I know" she agreed, rubbing his back with her free hand "But it will soon be over"

He cupped her cheek with his hand and tilted her face upwards and slowly leaned down. There lips touched and for that moment everything disappeared. "We cant" she whispered.

"I know", but instead of pulling away he kissed her more passionate then before

"Seriously" she tried not to smile and moved her face

"Um hmm" he murmured kissing her again

"Nate" she giggled and started to run away, only to be swept up in his arms moments later. They both laughed and enjoyed there brief moments together, not aware that they were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

"I saw you last night" Jake said coming up beside Peyton, his voice strained "With Nathan"

Peyton stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at him "Jake, it's not like it looked like.."

"Peyton, I know you still love him but he has a girlfriend!"

"I know" she cried, putting her head in her hands "trust me I know"

"Peyton" Jake hissed threw clenched teeth "You know this is only going to end badly"

"His breaking up with her" she mumbled weakly

Jake sighed and pried her hands from her face "Sorry for coming on strong, but you know how I feel about cheating"'

"He was mine first" She whined "And it's hard to hold in my feelings until they break up"

"Peyton" he shook his head "You have to try. Think how Haley would feel"

"How Haley would feel about what?'

They turned to see Nathan and Haley staring back at them

"About trying out for cheerleading" Peyton pasted on a fake smiled "Theresa is sick for the classic. I think it could be fun"

"I don't think so Peyton" Haley smiled warmly "But I am going this weekend. Got to cheer my favorite guys on". She leaned up and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek. She didn't notice the awkwardness felt by the 3 others that were in presence.

"I got to go find Brooke" Peyton mumbled really fast "I'll see you all later" she quickly darted away and everyone went there separate ways.

* * *

"P Sawyer" Brooke grumbled her lips forming a pout "You can't do this"

"I can, and I am" she shrugged, spinning herself aimlessly around in her computer chair

"Peyton, I've never gone to the Classic without you! I can't do this without my best friend and this is my year to win"

"Don't you meant the team's year to win" Peyton pointed out with a smirk

"Same thing" Brooke tutted "Peytonnnn" she whined again "I cant believe your doing this to me"

"It's not like I want to Brooke" She pleaded " I just think it'll be to weird"

"no it wont" Brooke cried "I swear"

"I don't think that's up to you" Peyton laughed "its just better this way"

"I disagree" Brooke sighed "But I guess I can't make you, unless…"

"Brooke!" Peyton laughed throwing a pillow at her best friend

"Sorry" Brooke chuckled "Well P Sawyer I'm outtie. Call me later?"

Peyton nodded and watched as Brooke left. She picked up her phone and stared at it for awhile, debating whether or not to call Nathan. She was still debating when it started to vibrate. 'Lucas'

Flashed on the screen and she quickly answered it

"Hello"

"Hi Peyton, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, Brooke just left"

"I see..so hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for awhile .. maybe talk?"

"Ahh.. sure" She hesitantly agreed "I have nothing better to do" she teased

"I hurt" he laughed "How about we meet at the river court"

"yah sure , I'll see you in a bit"

"See you Peyt"

She clicked her phone shut and shoved on a jacket over her t-shirt. It felt weird meeting Lucas at the river court, especially where she met Nathan there last night. But she chose to ignore the nervous feeling in her stomach and left to meet Lucas anyways.

--

Lucas was already there when she arrived. "Hey" he greeted as she climbed up to sit beside him on the bleachers

"What's up Luke?"

" I know we talked the other night, and it got a bit.. out of control. But I really wanted to talk to you again.. You don't need to say anything, just listen?"

Peyton nodded slowly and prepared herself

"Look I know I shouldn't love you, but I want to Peyton. I can't pretend it doesn't hurt when I see you and I'm not with you and I just don't think I can make that feeling stop. I can't just sit around and watch as Nathan pulls you in again, you can deny it but I know that's what's happening, I can't let him win Peyt. I've waited along time and looking back I know my feelings for you have been there along time. I can try even harder to get over you, over this, but Peyton if there is the littlest chance of you ever giving me a chance again then please let me know"

"I don't know what to say Lucas" Peyton said after a few minutes "I do have feelings for you, I think I always will, I mean you can't just get over the connection we shared. But Lucas, I still love Nathan. I just can't help it. I don't want to, trust me I don't, but you can't help how you feel" She was bauling at this point and Lucas's eyes were filling up as well

"Peyton it's okay" he whispered wrapping his arm around her "Stop crying"

--

Nathan and Haley were passing by the river court when Haley came to a stop "Is that Peyton and Luke?" She asked, pointing to the pair sitting by the basketball court.

"Where" Nathan demanded and followed Haley's gaze. Sure enough there was Lucas with his arm around Peyton

"I guess there getting back together" Haley smiled "That's so great. They really are perfect for each other"

"Let's go" Nathan grumbled, grabbing Haley's hand

"God Nathan, you're acting like a jealous boyfriend" Haley scowled

"Why would I be jealous of those 2? What we have is 1000 times better" He sounded like he was trying to convince Haley but really he was trying to convince himself

"God Nathan, calm down" Haley rolled her eyes "Thanks for a great night, but I think I'm going to choose to end it sooner then later. Call me tomorrow"

"Haley" Nathan sighed as she jogged up the road to her house "Wait

"Bye Nathan" Haley shook her head and kept going.

"dammit!" Nathan exclaimed and then headed to the only place he could think of.

* * *

Peyton walked into her room awhile later and was surprised to see Nathan sitting on her bed

"I let myself in" he said coolly

"Okay" she said, her voice questioning his tone "I'm glad to see you" she added in with a little smiled

"As glad as you were to see Lucas earlier?" He asked

"What are you talking about?" she asked, sitting down beside him

"Are you honestly going to deny being with him?" Nathan scoffed, anger obvious on his face

"No.." She shrugged "We were just talking Nate"

"Looked like more then that to me"

"You think I would do that you?" her face shocked "Nathan I love you!"

"Didn't look like that earlier" she scowled

"God Nathan, you jerk! I was telling Lucas that I loved YOU! And wanted to be with YOU!"

"Oh" Nathan looked down embarrassed

"But I can see now that this is a mistake. It's going to be just like it was before!" she cried, standing up and looking down at him

"Peyton, no. I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot. I should have known, it just killed me seeing you with him!"

"Nathan I think you should leave.."

"Peyton no! I love you, I love you so much" He pulled her onto his lap and started to kiss her. She was resistant at first and tried pull away but they both knew how much she wanted this and she finally gave him. She quickly shifted so she was below him. "Hi," she smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. She gathered him closer, enjoying the feel of his skin sliding over hers and the play of the muscles of his back under her hands. She ran her fingers lower, encountering the waistband of his jeans. He quickly pulled them off , trailing kisses along her jaw all the while.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against her throat.

"I'm sure" she whispered.

She closed her eyes as he gave her a long moment to adjust to the feel of him between her thighs, then withdrew with aching slowness, sending sparks across a whole new set of nerves. By the time he surged forward once again, she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, desperate to drag him back into her. She moaned as her hips met his. He started moving and she matched his rhythm, whimpering against his mouth every time he slid home. His hands stroked and soothed every inch of her skin, tracing patterns of love and possession. He murmured his love for her over and over and then her control snapped and her body arched and exploded, convulsing against his final ragged thrusts.

As soon as she regained sense and mobility she wrapped herself around him and smiled at the familiar ness of it all but loving then whole new since of love involved.

"I've missed you" He whispered, pulling her into his arms. She didn't even think she could find the words to say to him so she just smiled "I love you Peyton"

"I love you Nate" she smiled, rubbing his bare back "God more then I ever knew"


	7. Chapter 7

"I tried calling you last night?" Brooke questioned, jogging up beside Peyton the next day in school "Where were you?"

"I went to bed early" Peyton shrugged, half telling the truth.

Brooke stared at her with the eyebrow raised then shrugged it off "So Peyton, how much do you love me?" she grinned

"What do you want Brooke" Peyton sighed, sliding into a seat in there math class

"Well as you know Theresa is sick and with you gone I'll be short two cheerleaders! So Peyton can you please please please! Go to the classic?" Brooke begged

"Brooke.." Peyton slumped in her chair, but before she could answer Nathan walked in. She caught his eye and he gave her a big smile before sitting down next to Tim "You know what" she smiled "I'm in"

"You are!!" Brooke squealed and then said again softer when everyone turned around "You Are?"

"I am" Peyton nodded with a smile

"And could it be a certain basketball player has made you chance your mind?" Brooke winked, noticing Nathan watching Peyton from the corner of his eye.

"It could" she nodded with a small giggle

"P Sawyer" Brooke gasped "This must be love, the boy has got you giggling"

"It must be something if** I'm** giggling" she agreed.

--

After practice Peyton was the last one left in the dressing room, thanks to Brooke nagging at her so much that she hadn't even had time to chance

"I must admit, you look damn hot in that uniform"

She whirled around to see Nathan smiling at her "Nate?' She laughed "What are you doing in here"

"Looking for you" He smiled, making his way over to her

"Well looks like you've found me"

"Looks like it" she smiled, sitting down beside her on the bench "I've missed you"

"Nathan, I was talking to you at lunch" she giggled as he placed a kiss on her shoulder

"Yeah, but I couldn't really talk to you, you know. Or really be with you"

"I know" she whispered sadly

"But I'm breaking up with Haley this weekend, I promise"

'I know" she smiled moving her head to catch his mouth in a kiss. It didn't take long for both of them to get into it. She felt Nathan's hand slowly moving up below her skirt and then gently tug at her edge of her lace underwear. His cold hand slowly crept below the lace and she shivered at the sensation "Nate" she moaned softly. Just as they were about to go further they heard a noise.

"What was that" she whispered, pulling away

"It sounds like my name" he whispered back. They listened for a minute then both realized that it was Haley singing out "I guess she decided to meet me here after practice" Nathan said sadly, slowly removing his hand from below her skirt "Umm.. I should probably get out of here"

"Probably" she agreed sadly

"Peyton I'm sorry" he kissed her cheek "I am"

"I know" she nodded "me to"

"I'll call you later, I promise I will"

"Okay" she nodded

"I love you" he smiled, giving her a quick kiss before bolting for the door. She waited for few minutes to catch her breathe then gathered her things and headed out. As she walked out she saw Nathan and Haley walking out the main door hand in hand. It killed her inside to see them together 'but there breaking up soon' she reminded herself for the thousand time that day 'he loves you peyton'.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm so happy were finally here" Brooke giggled happily, jumping on a bed in her and Peyton's shared room "I thought I would die on that bus"

"I thought I'd die listening to you complain on that bus" Peyton grumbled, throwing her bags on the floor and sitting down beside Brooke

"You're just grumpy because Nathan drove Haley" Brooke laughed, elbowing her friend

"No I'm not!" she protested miserably

"Oh yes you are!" Brooke exclaimed leaping from the bed and starting to unpack her suitcase. Peyton rolled her eyes and went over to the door that she assumed led to the bathroom, but when she opened it she came face to face with Jake.

"Bow Chici Wow Wow, hello ladies" he grinned, as Peyton pushed him back threw the door and shut the door behind her. Brooke pouted and mumbled to herself "Lucas, Nathan and now Jake. Why does she have all the boys"

--

"Thank you for saving me from the pep that is known as Brooke Davis" Peyton smiled sitting down on Jake's bed

"Anytime my friend" he nodded and plopped down beside her "So how'd life"

"Life is .." she paused to think for a moment "Life" she shrugged "How's my girl?"

"Your girl is good" Jake smiled "And so am I, thanks for asking"

"Shut up" she laughed, slapping his arm

"But things are complicated" His voice grew dark and his expression dim

"Jake, what's wrong?" her voice grew calm and serious as she automatically reached for his hand surprising him and more so herself

"Jenny's mother came back to town, she wants Jenny back"

"What!" Peyton gasped "Jake! You can't let her do that, you are so much better for Jenny they she could ever be"

"You don't think I know that Peyton" he turned to look at her, his eyes dark and haunted "Jenny's my life"

"Jake, I'm sorry" Peyton whispered giving her friend a hug "I know everything will work out. It's just got to"

"Thank you Peyton" he enjoyed the brief feeling of having her in his arms before both pulled away

"Your one of my best friends, I'm always here for you and Jenny" she gave a supportive smile as Brooke burst threw the door "P Sawyer! Claire Young is downstairs; get your butt in here now!"

She glanced at Jake and he nodded for her to go "I'm right next door" she nodded before letting herself be dragged off by Brooke.

"Lady night booty call?" Brooke questioned as they sped down the hallway

"Not exactly" Peyton laughed "Me and Jake are strictly friends"

"That's what they all say" Brooke shrugged as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

"Are you ever planning on telling her?" Lucas asked, not looking up from his magazine.

"Telling who what?" Nathan asked, completely zoned on his game

"You know who" Lucas grumbled

"Mind your own business man"

"Haley is my business" Lucas growled, throwing his magazine down "this is going to kill her and the longer you see Peyton behind her back the harder it will be for her"

"I'm not 'seeing' Peyton behind her back" Nathan laid down the game and turned to face Lucas "And whatever is going on with me and Haley has nothing to do with you"

"I love Haley and Peyton, and I know what a jerk you are. Your going to end up hurting both of them Nathan. They know it, I know it, and you know it"

"I love them both to" Nathan cried "I don't want to hurt Haley but me and Peyton should have never broken up in the first place! The only reason we did is because you tried to get between us"

"Tried? I did Nathan. Peyton wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with her"

"Well she doesn't anymore, now does she?" Nathan smirked "I guess she finally realized which Scott was the better Scott"

"Nathan! You better fix this mess you made because if you don't soon then you'll have no one". With that Lucas jumped from his bed and fled the room. Nathan sighed and laid down Lucas's words embedded in his brain **_Your going to end up hurting both of them Nathan. They know it, I know it, and you know it. _**Hurting one of them was inevitable he knew that, but would he go back to his old ways with Peyton and lose her all over again. He knew she was hurting right now, waiting for him to end things with Haley, but he was going to do it this weekend. He really was!.

--

"Peyton, Hey!". Peyton whirled around to come face with face with known other then Haley James.

"Hi Haley" She shifted, trying to hide how uncomfortable she felt "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just kind of wondering.. Have you see Lucus anywhere? We were supposed to hang out"

"No lately" she shook her head no "But I'm sure his near by"

"Want to help me look?' Haley asked "We haven't really talked in awhile"

"umm.. well .. sure" She finally agreed, and the 2 walked side by side across the lobby

"So Brooke and Lucas broke up" Haley broke the silence

"Yeah" Peyton nodded

"You must be happy" Haley smiled innocently "Now that Lucas is available"

"I kind of got over Lucas while he was with Brooke. Besides, it would still hurt Brooke if I went after Lucas"

"You got over him?" Haley couldn't hide her surprise "But you felt so strongly about him"

"Hoes over Bros?" Peyton laughed nervously "I knew I had to, so I guess it just happened"

"Oh" Haley's face grew disappointed "I was hoping at some point maybe me you Lucas and Nathan could all be best friends, but that was pretty naive of me wasn't it"

Peyton smiled, her heart ached for Haley "No it wasn't Haley, it was nice"

"I just really love Nathan you know, and it kills me to see Lucas and him argue"

"I know" Peyton nodded, her heart breaking as she began to realize she couldn't do this to Haley. It was Haley's fault any of this had happened; she had just innocently fallin for Nathan.

"Oh look there's Luke" Haley pointed to where Lucas was standing a little bit away "Want to hang out with us?"

"I can't, I really got to find Brooke. I'll catch you later" she gave her a little wave and then bolted to the elevator.

--

Nathan was still thinking about Haley and Peyton when there was a loud bang on his door "I'm coming" he shouted and pulled the door open. Peyton stood on the other side looking very upset "What's wrong?" he asked, but instead of an answer he got her lips pressed against his. He pulled her in and softly pushed her up against the door, locking it with his free hand. "Peyton?" he questioned as she pulled at his shirt "What's this about"

"One last time" she whispered before catching his lips with hers again. It took Nathan a few moments to realize what she had sad

"One last time?" He asked, pulling away. They looked at each other for a few minutes, trying to catch there breathe "Peyton?" he asked again. Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly buttoned up her jeans, that had somehow gotten unbuttoned during there quick make out session.

"We can't do this is Haley, Nathan" she said regretfully "She loves you"

"And I love you... And you love me..."

"I do" she nodded "God I do! But she doesn't deserve to get hurt"

"And neither do we, Peyton"

"She's such a good person". At this point Peyton was crying and her voice was high pitched

"I know she is" Nathan took Peyton's small hand in his own big one "But so are you"

"No I'm not, look what I'm doing. I was just making out with my friends boyfriend. A good person does not do that Nathan. Forget this thing with us ever happened. Forget me, okay" she quickly unlocked the door and ran down the hall to her room. Nathan looked at the open door, speechless at what had just happened.


End file.
